


Checking You Out

by Auddieliz09



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Be gentle, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: Theo is a shy, antisocial nerd. Liam is a flirty, jaded librarian.Or, the library au that nobody asked for but I couldn't get out of my head so here we are.





	Checking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on my own real life experience with a patron I may or may not have a crush on. Either way, it ends better than in real life.

Theo walked into the library and paused a moment. He loves this place. Not much makes him happier or grounds him more than being surrounded by books. He looks over to the front desk and sees his favorite librarian. The young man, about his age, is already beaming at him with his beautiful blue eyes. _I really need to learn his name._ Theo thinks to himself.  
  
As he walks by the desk he asks, “Has the other lady retired yet?”  
  
“Nope,” the dirty blond says. “She's still got two and a half years. Just like yesterday. And the day before.”  
  
“Well, damn.” He grins and wanders back to the non fiction section.  
  
He asks about a job at the library just about every time he goes in. It really is his dream job. He'd be perfectly happy pushing the cart around all day, putting the books up on the shelves, dusting and organizing the stacks, helping people find books. Hell, he wouldn't even mind answering the phone if it meant working here. Anything would be better than the lumber mill he works at now. Well, Blue Eyes at the front desk says nothing's worse than fast food, but Theo will just have to take his word for it. He really just wants to work at the library. Because of the books, of course. Blue Eyes would be a nice bonus, though.  
  
He wanders into his favorite section. Astrology is his guilty pleasure. He's not sure if he really believes in it, but he does find it fascinating. The small town library doesn't have the largest collection. He's already checked out every book from the section at least once. He pulls his favorites off the shelf and picks them up in his arms. He starts to turn toward the mythology section. (He once overheard Blue Eyes talking to one of his coworkers about some Greek myths and he's genuinely curious. Not just reading what the beautiful guy reads to feel closer to him or anything. He's not a creep.)  
  
Before he can turn around fully, his gaze lands on a title that makes him pause. You Are A Bad Ass. _Heh._ His eyes wander the rest of the shelf. 10% Happier. Happy For No Reason. If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Happy? Ah, the self help section. He can't say he's not curious. He doesn't really socialize. Or have many friends. He goes to work, goes to the library, goes home. He admits to himself that he's kind of lonely. Maybe one of these books could help him meet people or something. He grabs a few including How To Win Friends And Influence People. He's heard of that one before.  
  
Theo walks back up to the desk. Blue Eyes hops up from the swivel chair he'd been idly spinning on before he saw him. _God, he's cute. _The pretty smile returns to his face as he looks at the stack in Theo's hands. _Scratch that, he's gorgeous.___  
  
“Astrology books again?” He smirks, teasing.  
  
“Yep. I'll give you ten bucks right now if you let me take that one on the reference shelf home.” He grins prettily.  
  
“Tempting,” Blue Eyes says, glancing at Theo's mouth. “Very tempting.” Wait. Did he just- “But I'm not getting fired for you or your ten bucks.” He holds his hand out for Theo's library card.  
  
Theo hands it to him, then places it back in his wallet after the librarian scans it and hands it back. The shorter guy quirks an eyebrow at the smaller books in the stack.  
  
“I hear this is a good one.” He says, holding up How To Win Friends And Influence People.  
  
“I'm hoping it can help me with people.”  
  
“Why? People suck.”  
  
“Yeah, well. I'm lonely.” Did he just say that out loud?!  
  
“Hmm.” Blue Eyes hums. “To each their own, yeah? I, personally, would rather be lonely than deal with the emotional baggage people bring.”  
  
He glances back up at Theo. Theo's heart wrenches a little at the shadowy, jaded look in those beautiful, sky blue eyes. He'd do anything to erase that look from the other mans' face. Wanting to desperately lighten the mood, he asks, “You're not gonna judge me for getting self help books?”  
  
Blue Eyes snorts. “Dude, I checked Fifty Shades out to a 70 year old lady an hour ago. Who am I to judge? Besides, if they work, then more's the better.”  
  
Theo laughs at his logic and watches as he checks out the rest of the books. He presses a couple of keys on the keyboard and then hands Theo his Due Date slip. As always, Theo feels a little zing where their fingers brush. He grabs his book pile and turns around to leave. Before he takes a step he remembers the book he wanted to request.  
  
“I almost forgot!” he turns back around.  
  
Blue Eyes aborts his turn towards his swivel chair and raises his eyebrow at Theo.  
  
“I was going to request a book.” he smiles, sheepishly.  
  
“Ah.” The librarian steps back up to the desk and opens a drawer, then promptly closes it. “I always open the wrong one first. Not like I haven't worked here for three years.” He mumbles exasperatedly. To himself, Theo thinks. He opens the next drawer over and grins winningly, pulling out a small green slip and shutting the drawer. “Alright, whats the title and author?”  
  
Theo tells him and can't help but notice how nice his handwriting is. And that he's a lefty. Who knew?  
  
“Now, Theodore- is it R-A-E-K-E-N?” Blue Eyes glances up at him quizzically.  
  
“Uh, yeah. That's right. But, uh, it's just Theo. I mean, technically it's Theodore, but I prefer just Theo.”  
  
The other man chuckles as he erases the 'dore' from his name. “Not a problem. I can make a note on your membership. I totally get it. I'm technically a William but I prefer just Liam.” Liam. LIAM! Finally! His name is Liam! “And last, I need your phone number so we can call you when the book comes in.”  
  
“Right.” Theo says and rattles off his number. As Liam writes it down and turns to add the slip to the request pile, he sucks in a breath for courage.  
  
“Hey, Liam?”  
  
Liam glances back at him questioningly.  
  
“I know I'm a person and you think people suck. But if you'd want to make an exception, feel free to call that number before the book comes in. Or whenever. If you want-” Theo cuts himself off before he starts to ramble.  
  
Liam grins beautifully, not a drop of bitterness in his eyes. “I think I can definitely make an exception for you Theo Raeken.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout out to tabbytabbytabby for writing Project Meta and giving me the boost I needed to finally post something of my own.


End file.
